1. Field of the Invention
Aerosol actuators for mating to an aerosol can and more particularly, aerosol actuators with a valve having anti-drool features.
2. State of the Art
Aerosol actuators, and more recently trigger actuated aerosol actuators, may include a manifold which fits to or communicates with a valve on an aerosol container or can. Aerosol containers or cans typically contain a propellant such as a compressed gas or a volatile hydrocarbon. The contents of the container, along with the propellant, are held in the container by a container valve. The actuator opens an outlet flow channel between the container valve and an outlet device such as a spray nozzle. After dispensing contents from such containers, portions of the dispensed materials are loosely retained in the actuator downstream of the container valve, but upstream of the spray nozzle. These loosely retained contents may seep or ‘drool’ out of the nozzle, especially if the contents tend to expand, which may be particularly true for hydrocarbon propellants. Thus, an improved actuator that prevents drool is desired.